


Whatever Happened to Sister?

by Fisher



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fisher/pseuds/Fisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been months since Dexter Grif left his little sister behind.  She manages to carry on, that is, until her last ties to human contact decide leave her behind too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Happened to Sister?

Kaikaina Grif sat on top of Blue Base, her chin in her hands, and stared across the canyon. She didn’t know how long ago it was that her brother and the others had all left her. She had kept track of the days at first, thinking that eventually Dexter would come back, or hoping maybe she’d be reassigned to wherever it was he had gone to. The days came and went. The sun continuously hung in the sky and the only way to know for sure when 24 hours had passed was the notification she got from her helmet’s HUD.

She passed the time in her way. Her mornings started whenever she damn well pleased. It wasn’t as though there was anyone else there to call muster. She would wander the base half-dressed for a little bit before checking to see if anyone – Command, the other Blues…Dexter - had attempted to contact her. The answer was always no. Then, once she’d eaten something and had a couple cups of coffee, she put on her armor and meandered up to the cliffs. Sarge was always up at a god awful hour and was usually outside Red Base by the time she got there. Sometimes he was working on the Jeep, sometimes he was building something, and sometimes he was laying some kind of trap that was disguised only by its obviousness. Kaikaina would watch him a couple of minutes before she would start yelling at him. He would stop whatever it was he was doing and yell back at her. Trading insults back and forth had become their morning ritual. She called him disgusting and old and he would call her a dirty Blue hussy. When that got old, Kaikaina came down from the cliffs and went back to her base. Her afternoons were spent either sunning herself on the base’s roof or skinny dipping in the pools in the caves. It never once occurred to her that an enemy was near and by removing her armor, she exposed herself to a potentially very deadly attack. Why would it? The most violent thing Sarge had done since the others had left was call her names. She had been in more hostile environments in high school.

Kaikaina’s evenings were spent turning Blue Base into the ultimate party scene and she partied her nights away. Sometimes someone passing through the canyon stopped in and joined her (after paying a nominal entrance fee, of course), but most of the time, Kaikaina partied by herself. This was her life now. It was her routine. It wasn’t at all what she expected army life to be. Her helmet’s HUD kept reminding her of how many days had gone by since Dexter had left, since he had cautioned her to be careful and that she’d be alright as long as she stayed in the canyon. The display read 63 days when she finally shut it off.

After that, she had no idea how many days went by. They all seemed the same to her. Her daily routine of yelling at Sarge and skinny dipping was the only thing that separated one day from the next, so she followed it carefully. A supply transport stopped every couple of weeks confirming for her that time was indeed passing. The ship flew overhead and dropped a crate of supplies. It never stopped, never attempted to communicate, but its presence was a welcomed. It assured Kaikaina that someone somewhere was aware of her existence here.

Then that fucking cop showed up. Kaikaina didn’t know exactly what it was that he wanted or what he had talked to Sarge about, but his very presence in her canyon had set her on edge. She was pleased when he left, although her unease didn’t quite leave with him. It wasn’t very long after that Sarge left too. Kaikaina had no idea where he went or why. He just wasn’t there one morning to trade their daily insults. Kaikaina stood on the cliffs alone yelling at Red Base. She hoped he was just inside. Maybe he’d gotten a late start that morning. If she stood there long enough and yelled loud enough he’d eventually come out, call her a dirty Blue hussy and everything would be ok. Everything would be as it should. She wouldn’t be all alone in this god forsaken place.

Someone did eventually come out of the base, but it wasn’t Sarge. Instead it was the Red’s robot, Lopez. It didn’t yell back at her, instead it stood just outside the base and looked up at her with the sun glinted off its gold visor.

“Where’s the old man?” Kaikaina demanded.

“Que se ha ido” Lopez responded in its usual monotone.

“Gone?” Kaikaina repeated.

“Where the fuck did he go?”

“No se,” Lopez answered and despite its deadpan unemotional tone, Kaikaina thought she caught a hint of relief.

“He can’t be gone!” She yelled. “I can’t be here all by myself! What the fuck am I supposed to do now?!”

“No se,” Lopez repeated and this time Kaikaina thought she caught a hint of not-caring in Lopez’s monotone. Then, without another word, it went back inside the base.

Kaikaina remained on the cliffs and watched Red Base. She wanted to believe the robot was lying and that at any moment Sarge would come out muttering or huffing in his usual gruff way and everything would be fine. Everything would be just like it was. A couple of minutes went by and the reality of what Lopez said started to sink in. Anxiety started to grow in her stomach as she trudged back to her base. She tried hard to talk herself out her panic. As she did she started to get angry. How dare they all go off and leave her like this! As though she didn’t matter in the slightest! Good riddance to them! She could do whatever the hell she wanted to now, there wasn’t anyone here to tell her otherwise! And she planned on doing just that!

Only she didn’t really deviate from her daily routine. She still went to the cliffs in the morning. She didn’t yell at Red Base, though. Trading insults with a machine wasn’t nearly as satisfying as it was with a living human. She still skinny dipped in the cave’s pools, but without anyone there to potentially catch her, it had lost its appeal. Even the nightly raves became dull and monotonous. No one came to dance with her.

Kaikaina had no idea how many days passed.

She returned from her daily swim in the pools to find her armor laying in the middle of Blue Base’s common room with a knife sticking out of the chest plate. She didn’t remember leaving it there, and she certainly didn’t remember leaving a knife in it. She may not have been the smartest girl in the galaxy, but she wasn’t a complete idiot. She intended to have words with that fucking robot about stabbing her armor. She stalked to the cliffs and screamed at Red Base, calling Lopez every name she could think of in both English and Spanish, and when she couldn’t think of anymore, she made some up. Lopez didn’t come out. It was then that Kaikaina realized he had gone too.

She was completely and utterly alone.

The panic welled in her guts again and try as she might she couldn’t replace it with anger. Her only thoughts were that she couldn’t stay in this canyon completely by herself! She wanted her brother. She wanted to at least hear Dexter again, have him tell her it was alright and not to worry. For the first time she tried to use the base’s radio to contact Command. She received nothing but dead air for her efforts. Not even a crackle of static.

“Don’t leave the canyon.” Dexter had told her before he left. “Just stay at your base, ok? Don’t go near Red Base and Sarge’ll leave you alone.”

Kaikaina didn’t dare turn on the time in her helmet’s HUD for fear of seeing just how long she’d been there. She really didn’t want to know. She left her helmet and the rest of her armor in her room. It wasn’t as though she needed it anymore. She tried desperately to cling on to the routine she had made for herself, but it was getting harder and harder to do. No one passed through the canyon anymore. Her nights partying by herself had turned into her simply drinking alone in Blue Base’s common room with house trance blaring from the base’s speakers.

Today there was supposed to be a supply drop. Kaikaina sat on top of her base and waited for it, her chin in her hands. Her helmet lay on its side next to her. She planned on using the radio inside it to try and contact the pilot. Get some kind of human interaction. Maybe she could convince him to land and stay with her for a while.

The sun traveled across the sky and she watched it. When it hung over Red Base was when drop normally came. The shadows at Red Base became short and stumpy. Then she watched as they started to become long again. No plane came.

Kaikaina was sure she wasn’t mistaken. She knew exactly how many times she would throw a party between drops. The ship was due today! She continued to sit on top of her base, her chin in her hands. As she stared across the canyon, it became increasingly obvious to her that no ship was coming. There would be no drop.

The fact that she was running low on supplies wasn’t what bothered her. No, what bothered her was that she had finally been forgotten by everyone. Her team. Her brother. Even by whatever computer alert that reminded the supply transport guys to drop a box on her. The realization was finally setting in. She really was cut off from everything. From everyone.

 _Don’t leave the canyon_.

Kaikaina looked over at her helmet. The ship had been her last hope. She missed the others. She missed Simmon’s awkwardness around her. She missed Tucker’s perverted jokes. She missed how adorably oblivious Caboose was. She missed Church yelling at them. Hell, she even missed old disgusting Sarge. Her time with them had been short and confusing, but honestly, it had been the most interesting time she’d ever had in her life.

_Don’t leave the canyon._

Kaikaina’s eyes moved from her helmet to the caves. The others had once told her about the passages that lead through them and out of the canyon. At first she hadn’t cared one way or the other about those. Now she couldn’t suppress the urge to see for herself.

_Don’t leave the canyon._

“I think Dexter would understand,” she told her helmet as she got to her feet. She picked it up and with it cradled under her arm started down the ramp inside her base. “Besides, I know he’d want to see me again.” She made her way to her bunk to gather the rest of her armor. “I want to see him. That’s the whole reason I joined this stupid army.” She looked down at her helmet, “we’ll find him.”

A short time later, she left Blue Base and crossed the canyon for the last time. She passed by the cliffs overlooking Red Base completely and headed for the caves. Two years after Blood Gulch Base Alpha had been declared obsolete; Private Kaikaina Grif abandoned her post in search of her brother. She never once looked back.


End file.
